The present invention relates generally to a bed structure underlying an electrode pad of a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a bed structure underlying an electrode pad of a semiconductor device, which is manufactured using the element isolation technique, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 8, a semiconductor device having a bed structure underlying a pad electrode, which is formed by embedding an insulation layer in a groove to isolate the adjacent elements from each other, will be described below.
FIG. 1 shows a semiconductor substrate 1 on which active regions 2 are formed by a usual lithography and etching technique. As will be described later, semiconductor devices or the like are formed on the active regions 2. FIG. 2 is a plan view of the semiconductor substrate 1 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view taken along line A-B of FIG. 2. In FIG. 3, insulator films 3 are embedded in regions other than the active regions 2 (which will be hereinafter referred to as "field regions"). The insulator films 3 serve as element isolating insulator films for isolating the adjacent active regions 2 from each other.
In FIG. 3, after semiconductor devices (not shown) are formed on the respective active regions 2, the element isolating insulator films 3 are formed in grooves around the active regions 2. In this state, an interlayer insulation layer 4 is deposited as shown in FIG. 4. Then, a pad electrode 5 is formed on the interlayer insulation layer 4, and a passivation film 6 is formed thereon. As the above manner, an underlayer structure underlying the pad electrode 5 is formed. Here, FIG. 4 only shows the structure on the element isolation insulator film 3.
Then, steps of embedding the element isolation insulator film 3 of, e.g., silicon dioxide, in a predetermined portion formed as a field region, will be described below.
FIG. 5 is a view illustrating a cross section of a region between points E and F of FIG. 2. First, as shown in FIG. 5, a groove 1a formed in the semiconductor substrate strate 1 is filled with silicon dioxide or the like. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 6, the element isolating insulator film 3 is also deposited thereon. The element isolating insulator film 3 is deposited on the whole surface of the semiconductor substrate 1 by the CVD method. Here, if the width W of the groove is large, a recessed portion 11 is formed on the deposited insulator film 3. The substrate 1 is polished while rotating a polishing member 10 by, e.g., the rotary polishing method. Then, the portion of the insulator film 3 deposited on the upper surface of the substrate 1 is removed, so that the insulator film 3 can be embedded in the region between points E and F.
In addition, if the recessed portion 11 remains in a part of the upper surface of the deposited insulator film 3 in the polishing step, the insulator film 3 can not be evenly polished due to the remaining recessed portion 11, so that a recessed portion 12 may remain the upper surface of the element isolating insulator film 3. As a result, it may be difficult to form a pad electrode on the upper surface of the recessed portion 12 in subsequent steps. Referring to FIG. 8, a step of bonding a wire to a pad, which is an example of a bonding step, will be described below.
First, a capillary 7 having a nib shape is pressed against the pad electrode 5 at a predetermined angle, so that a wire 8 is bonded to the pad electrode 5. At this time, the physical impact applied to the pad electrode 5 damages the interlayer insulator film 4, the element isolating insulator film 3 and the semiconductor substrate 1, which are arranged below the pad electrode 5. In order to prevent such damage, the pad electrode 5 is usually formed on the upperlayer overlying a region, wherein no semiconductor device is formed, i.e., a field region. Therefore, the place for forming the pad electrode 5 is restricted.
As mentioned above, in conventional semiconductor devices, the pad electrode is formed on the layer above the field region in view of the damage applied to the pad electrode in the bonding step. Therefore, there is a problem in that the pad electrode 5 is necessary formed on an upperlayer of the field region in which a semiconductor element is not formed, so that the pad electrode forming place is limited thereto.
In addition, since it is required to surely electrically isolate the field region from the active region adjacent thereto, the area occupied by the field region is considerably greater than the area occupied by the active region. For that reason, as shown in FIG. 7, there is a problem in that the insulator film embedded in the element isolating insulator film has a recessed portion.
In order to eliminate such problems, there is provided a method for forming a film, such as a carbon film or a silicon nitride film, which is difficult to be polished, particularly on the recessed portion 11 of the interlayer insulator film 3 of FIG. 6 so as not to form the recessed portion 12 of FIG. 7 when polishing. However, according to such a method for forming a film which is difficult to be polished, the number of steps is increased by the step of forming the carbon film or the silicon nitride film, so that there is a problem in that the manufacturing of a semiconductor device is complicated.